characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Unicron (Transformers)
Summary Unicron is the eternal arch-enemy of his twin brother Primus. Also known as the Lord of Chaos, the Chaos Bringer, and the Planet Eater, he is dedicated to consuming the multiverse. His massive form is powered by the consumption of planets, moons, stars, and even the very fabric of existence. Unicron will not be sated until his ultimate goal is attained: to bring an end to the annoying creation boasting independence around him, and find peace by becoming the living center of a swirling, infinite torrent of nothingness at the end of all things. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 1-B Name: '''Unicron '''Origin: '''Transformers '''Gender: Male''' ' '''Age: '''12,000,000,000 years old (As old as the universe) | Immemorial '''Classification: '''Dark God, Abstract Embodiment of Chaos and Evil, Cybertronian God of Darkness and Chaos, Multiversal Singularity 'Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, True Flight, Energy Manipulation, Telepathy, Non-Corporeal, Transmutation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Embodies chaos and evil on a multiversal scale), Cosmic Awareness, Blackhole Manipulation (Can condense himself and manipulate singularities), Shapeshifting, Biology Manipulation (Can alter his appearance and use his body as a weapon), Matter Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Can influence one's morality to that of the side of evil), Shockwave Creation (Can create quantum shockwaves capable of destroying entire galaxies), Pocket Dimension Manipulation (Can create and control his own pocket dimensions that exist outside of The Multiverse), Conceptual Manipulation (Is the very concept of chaos itself and is capable of destroying the concept of order), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5 and 8; As long as there's Chaos, he'll live on), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Can regenerate from his conscious and survived being erased from history), Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Reactive Evolution (Every time Unicron dies, he adapts from his previous body and becomes more resistant/adapt), Acausality (Exists outside the nature of Cause and Effect) 'Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ '(Created a black hole that was going to consume all universes. Superior to the True Star Saber which can collapse the Transformers multiverse) | '''Hyperverse Level (Superior to the Vok, who are entities who are one with the entire multiverse across all planes of existence, of which there are at least 18 dimensions that exist, destroyed the entire Transformers multiverse at some point, which is stated to be infinite on numerous occasions. Multiversal Singularities are higher-dimensional entities from beyond the multiverse. The Unicron Singularity was going to replicate itself across reality, reducing the multiverse to complete nothingness. Stronger than Primus and far superior to the True Star Saber and the Thirteen, to the point of barely acknowledging their existence. Superior to The Fallen, who is capable of unmaking creation. If Unicron were to die, all of reality would cease to exist) [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Speed Speed]: Immeasurable (Exists beyond linear time. At least comparable to Vector Prime and the Chronarchitect. Has been stated to exist beyond the space-time of the multverse and routinely travels within the void of non-space) | Omnipresent (Embodies the "darkness between worlds". Exists everywhere there is Chaos and Evil) Lifting Strength: At least Class Y (Due to his sheer size) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | Hyperversal Durability: Multiverse Level+ | Hyperverse Level (Tanked hits from his light equal, Primus, numerous times. Has survived the destruction and recreation of the multiverse for cycles. Significantly more durable than the offensive power of the True Star Saber, as the Thirteen have never succeeded in killing him) Stamina: 'Very High | Limitless 'Range: 'Multiversal+ | Hyperversal '''Standard Equipment: '''Unknown. However, he has various weapons attacked to his body 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Can see and hear across the cosmos. Possesses internally integrated quantum computers that constantly calculate probabilities forwards and backwards in time, allowing a highly accurate, multi-dimensional probability map of the multiverse) '''Weaknesses: '''Matrix of Leadership can temporarily disable him '''Key: Base | Abstract Fights Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Energy Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Non-Human Category:Robot Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Manipulators Category:Blackhole Manipulators Category:Biology Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Conceptual Manipulators Category:Void Manipulators Category:Male Category:Transformers Category:Cartoon Category:Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Pocket Reality Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Morality Manipulators Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Physics Manipulators Category:Acausality Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Chaos Manipulators Category:Evil Category:Comic Book Category:Omnipresent Category:Nigh-Omniscient Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Tier 1